History
by FashionLovah
Summary: And now, we've already moved on to acting like strangers who happened to live next to each other, go to the same school, and are in the same year. But then, everything seemed to change little by little. We weren't just strangers anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers, welcome to History! This is a new story I'm working on, and so this is sort of a test to see if it's a total fail. If you like it, please follow or favourite and don't forget to review! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **History**

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

We've known each other for almost all our lives. We were always forced to talk at barbecues, always forced to initiate a conversation at parties because we'd always be the youngest ones there. Yet, we still never liked each other.

"Our parents may be the best of buds, but that doesn't mean we have to be." He had told me, sipping his coke in his wine glass as if it was actually wine.

"I never said I wanted to, anyway." I had replied back, and after that we just stopped communicating.

That doesn't mean our parents didn't try to get us to talk and stuff; no, in fact, they almost forced us into the same room. I swear, they're like teenagers, trying to set up their friends or something.

But they really should stop bothering, we had already agreed on not talking to each other -and by that, we mean be 'friends'- and now, we've already moved on to acting like strangers who happened to live next to each other, go to the same school, and are in the same year.

Yep, that's what we were.

But then, everything seemed to change little by little.

We weren't just strangers anymore.

* * *

"Allison, sweetie, can you get the mail, please?" Mum called from the kitchen. I could hear the chopping sound of vegetables -my mother only ever makes something healthy- so I knew she was genuinely busy.

"Alright!" I replied, getting off the couch and heading out of the living room. Opening the front door, I only wanted to crawl back inside. Ugh, the sun was blindingly bright today, and it was way too hot a day to go outside.

Taking a deep breath, and calming myself down, I -with confidence- walked out of the house. The cool floor of the veranda soon faded to a warm touch as my feet came in contact with where the sun touched the wood. I winced only slightly when I jumped over the two steps leading from the veranda to the path that lead to the driveway.

Oh, the driveway looked so long and far away, and my mailbox on the other side.

"Ow!" My feet began to burn as the cement under my feet began to heat up. I hurriedly ran across the empty driveway, bouncing from one foot to the other as I opened my mailbox carefully. It was literally empty, besides a small envelope addressed to my mother.

I spun around, wanting to scream as my feet ached from the intensity of the sun's heat. But then there was this cool sprinkle near my feet, and soon my legs were collided with a wave of coldness.

I gasped, my shorts getting drenched from the water and the liquid soaking me. "What the hell!" I exclaimed, thanking God that my mother's mail was still completely dry in my hand. I slowly turned around, my mouth wide open as I raised my gaze. "Austin Monica Moon!"

Standing across the driveway and what little bit of grass we had between our driveways, was Austin Moon.

He was known to be a total hottie, attractive, popular, talented. A total package amongst all the girls in high school, and even some older -and younger- women found him attractive (that last fact was both disturbing and interesting, in my opinion). Many boys were jealous of him, of all the attention he received, of all the love and 'respect', I guess you could call it.

But I've never thought of him like that (though I do admit he is quite attractive); I always thought of him as the dorky seven year old boy who danced around in his underwear on my birthday just so he could make me laugh.

"Hey, don't shout my middle name out to the whole world!" Austin smirked, holding a finger up to his lip as if to shush me.

I rolled my eyes, "I thought we agreed on not talking to -or having anything to do with- each other."

"Well, yeah." Austin replied, swinging the dark green hose in his hand. "But I just couldn't resist."

I flipped him off, turning around and stomping my way back to my house.

"At least you've forgotten about the burn!" He shouted.

And even though that was true, I flipped him off over my shoulder again.

My mother didn't ask why the bottom half my body was drenching wet, or why I was leaving footprints on the wooden floor (she usually got agitated by that). She only smiled and thanked me, telling me to go wash up.

I didn't argue against that.

* * *

"I don't understand this math equation." Cooper spoke up, pouting.

"Here, let me see." I leaned over the table, grabbing his textbook. Scanning over the page, I handed it back to him. "It's simple. You gotta find out what the x is."

"But... why? Why can't math just get over their 'x'? It's obvious that it doesn't want to be found." Cooper complained, slamming the book shut.

I snorted at his pun, but became serious afterwards. "You need to do your homework. Just because you're in seventh grade does not mean you can get away from doing work."

Cooper sighed, "But-"

"Hey buddy!"

I tensed up, hearing the snarky annoyingly husky -yes, I said husky- voice come from the left of me. I turned around, glaring at Austin. He had somehow walked up to my house and up the steps of the veranda to where Cooper and I were sitting without making noise.

"Austin, what do you want?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, 'what do I want'? Cooper and I have plans to go see a movie." Austin smirked, leaning against the railing.

"'Plans'?" I turned to my little brother, "Does Mum know about it?"

Cooper smiled cheekily at me, "Nope. That's why I was wondering if you could cover for me?"

I glared at him, "No."

"What? Why not?" Cooper pouted, locking his hands together and giving me the biggest puppy dog eyes I've ever seen him use. "Pwease? Pwetty pwease, Awwy?"

I shook my head firmly. "No."

"But-but..." Cooper scrambled around, looking at the front door before turning to Austin before turning back to me. "I'll pay you back!"

I considered it for a few minutes, "Fine."

Cooper grinned.

" _But,_ " I continued, stacking my books in a neat pile. "I'm coming with."

"What!?" Austin snapped, "No. No way."

I snorted, "Fine. Then Cooper's not going."

"Sis, you can't do that!" Cooper said.

"Yes, I can." I hissed. "It's either I go with you guys, or Cooper doesn't go at all." I raised an eyebrow at Austin, challenging him to speak up.

He sighed in annoyance, "Fine. But I don't even understand why you have to come with, you can just go with your friends or something."

I smirked, "I don't trust my thirteen-year-old brother with you." I gathered the books into my hands. "I'll be down in five minutes. Cooper, grab a jacket, it'll get chilly soon."

I opened the front door and headed upstairs. I set my books onto my desk and headed to my brother's room, handing him his textbooks. "Just so you know, we're not staying out late."

Cooper rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

I left his room, heading back to mine to dress out of my shorts. I wore a pair of black skinny jeans to go with my navy blue V-neck and my converse. I slipped my phone into my pocket before walking downstairs, "Mum! Cooper and I are going out!"

"To where?" Mum shouted from the kitchen.

"We're kind of hungry, and we've finished our homework anyway. We'll be back before 9 o'clock!" I spun around, getting ready to head out the door as Cooper walked down the stairs, wearing a hoodie.

"Isn't that a bit late?" Mum peeped her head out of the kitchen doorway.

"Actually, we're thinking of watching a movie as well, or go to the arcade." I smiled as sweetly -and innocently- as I could. "Is that a problem, Mum?"

Mum faltered, before shaking her head. "No. Of course not." She smiled, "Be safe. And text or call if something comes up."

"Okay." I grinned, waving as Cooper and I turned around. We walked out the door, shutting it behind us.

"Ready?" Austin asked.

"Yep." Cooper smiled, walking alongside me as we walked down the steps.

* * *

"That was probably the worst movie I've ever seen in my entire life." I said as soon as Cooper, Austin and I left the theater.

"Are you kidding?" Cooper laughed, "Zaliens 4 is awesome!"

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Austin and Cooper high-fived, but I only scoffed.

"Is this why you didn't tell Mum that you were going to the movies with Austin? Because the movie that you wanted to see was for 16+?" I crossed my arm over my chest.

Cooper smiled sheepishly.

I sighed, shaking my head. "Let's go home. It's cold." I began walking, Austin and Cooper a step or two behind me as they chatted about the movie.

I rubbed my arms, goosebumps starting to appear as the wind picked up. Why was it so goddamn cold? And why didn't I bring a jacket?

As soon as I thought that, I felt weight on my shoulder. Glancing down, I stared at the black leather of the jacket. I raised my gaze, realising that it was Austin who had put it on me.

He smirked at me when I raised my eyebrow at him in question. "It's funny how you told Cooper to grab a jacket because it was going to get cold, but you didn't grab one for yourself." Austin snorted a laugh at me.

I rolled my eyes, but hugged the jacket closer to me. I didn't thank him -what? I never asked for him to give me his jacket- but I didn't resist the warmth of the jacket.

Cooper and Austin continued chatting, making my smile at their friendship despite the fact that Cooper was thirteen and Austin was eighteen.

As soon as we got home, I immediately opened the door and walked in. "Mum, we're home!"

"Dinner's in the kitchen!" Mum shouted from upstairs.

"Cool!" I ran upstairs, shrugging off the jacket and throwing it onto my bed. I turned back around and ran downstairs, seeing that the door had closed. I walked to the kitchen, only pausing slightly at the doorway when I saw Austin and Cooper at the dining table, before I joined them.

"We've warmed up cold pizza from last night, you want that or the salad that Mum made tonight?" Cooper asked, handing me a plate.

"Pizza, duh." I replied, smiling as Austin set the pizza box onto the table after the microwave beeped.

I sat in silence, listening to Austin and Cooper's conversation about various male things.

That night, after Austin left and Cooper had went to sleep, I walked out of the shower in my pajamas, ready for bed. I froze in my spot when I saw Austin's leather jacket laying there.

I grabbed it, the familiar weight of it in my hands, before drooping it over the back of my chair.

One glance at my window showed me that Austin was still awake, light peeping through his curtains. I walked over to my window, pulling my curtains shut before making my way to bed.

I switched off my lamp, letting the darkness envelope my room. Soon, I was sound asleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and if you like it, don't forget to favourite, follow and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome (back) to History! This story was originally gonna be a one-shot, but it had gotten over five thousand words, so I decided to make it a multiple-chapter fic. I hope you enjoy this 'chapter' (I don't know what to call it XD) and don't forget to review, favourite, and follow!**

* * *

 **History**

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

"Who's jacket is that?" Carmin asked, staring at the jacket on my chair.

I glanced up from my homework, the peace and quiet stirring. Confused, I turned to what she was looking at, only to see the leather jacket -Austin's leather jacket. I tilted my head, staring at it for a few seconds. Flashbacks from that night came into my mind, but I pushed it aside. "No one's." I returned to doing my homework.

The creaking of bed grabbed my attention. I saw Carmin get out of my bed, her textbook still in her hand. She grabbed the leather jacket, inspecting it as she checked the inside of it's collar. "A.M? As in... the initials of it's owner or it's brand? Or the time?"

I shrugged, scribbling down my answer for History before flipping over to the next page. "I don't know."

"This is a jacket for men." Carmin stated, holding the jacket between her thumb and index finger as she swung it back and forth. She gasped, turning towards me. Her opened mouth turned into a mischievous grin, "Allison Dawson, don't tell me this is a guy's jacket that he had given to you because you were 'cold'?"

I glared at her, but the memory of me shivering that night made me falter. "I _was_ cold." I replied.

"Who's is it?" Carmin sat next to me on my beanbag. "Is it someone I know? Someone from our school? Someone from a _different_ school?"

I rolled my eyes, turning to my homework scattered around me. "It's someone we know from our school." I answered, not bothering to look up as I felt heat crawl up my neck/

We sat in silence for a little bit before it was broken when Carmin snorted, "Austin Moon? Really? You went on a date with Austin Moon, resident bad boy of Marino High School?"

I snapped my head up at her, "What?"

"It was Austin, wasn't it? This jacket belongs to Austin, right?" She smiled at me, a knowing smirk mixed with amusement. "I should've known."

"Wait, wait, stop." I threw my book aside, standing up as well. "Why would you guess him out of all the boys in our school?"

Carmin smiled at me smugly, "No reason." She handed the jacket back to me. "I should go now, it's getting late."

I glanced at the clock on the wall, "It's only five."

She smiled, shrugging. "Like I said, it's getting late. Plus, I gotta meet with Lexia."

I rolled my eyes at the mention of Carmin's girlfriend's name. Lexia was a total pain in the neck who never works for the shit that she gets. I've always disliked her, but since Carmin was practically in love with her, I dealt with Lexia. It was torture. I wanted to slap the girl so many times that I've lost count, but I always caught myself before I did.

"Okay, bye." I smiled as Carmin gathered her books and throwing it into her bag.

"Bye, love you!" Carmin shouted over her shoulder as she headed out the door.

I didn't reply, slightly pissed that my best friend was ditching me, but relieved that she had dropped the Austin and the leather jacket situation.

"Don't forget to give the jacket back!" Her voice echoed through my empty house, slightly distant and muted.

After I heard the sound of the front door closing, I turned back towards my assignments, but the weight of something caught my attention, and my gaze immediately went to my hands.

Right.

The leather jacket.

* * *

I stood outside of the door, waiting for someone to open the door. Glancing around at the neighbourhood in the early hours, I smiled at the aroma of flowers that attacked my nostrils.

Mimi apparently loved gardening, as far as I could tell from all the pots filled with flowers and the flower beds.

The mixed scents were attacking and calming my senses at the same time, giving me mixed feelings.

The flowers' aroma seemed to be a lot more stronger in the early morning.

Even though it wasn't exactly early in the morning (only 7 or 8 AM) I was still unsure if anyone would be awake. Maybe Mr and Mrs Moon were busy people, and I wasn't sure if they slept really late. Still, I hoped it would at least be one of them answering the door and not Austin. I didn't want to see him, nor thank him (let alone apologize) for him lending his jacket to me and me keeping it for almost a week.

I sighed, keeping one my hands wrapped around the jacket and the other one in my pocket, slightly shivering.

It was quite a chilly morning, but thankfully I wore a jacket this time. Didn't want the same thing as last time to happen again.

The sound of the door unlocking snapped my out of my thoughts. I turned, a smile on my face, as the door swung open.

On the other side was (surprise, surprise) Austin Moon.

Wait, let me rephrase that; on the other side was a shirtless Austin Moon in only his boxers.

My eyes widened at the sight, and I turned my head away when I realised that he was almost naked.

"What?" Austin snapped at me in his morning voice, and in the corner of my eyes, I saw him rub his eyes.

"Umm..." I couldn't find the words, still distracted. I extended my hand with the jacket towards him, hoping he would grab it. I felt the slight weight of the jacket lift as Austin picked it up. "Sorry."

"For what?" He asked, his voice still raspy, as he ran a hand through his hair.

I slowly turned towards him, making sure I didn't look down. "For forgetting to give it back. The jacket, I mean. " I pressed my lips together, internally scolding myself for acting so awkward. "Bye."

I turned around, wanting to bolt away as fast as I could, but came to an abrupt stop when Austin grabbed my wrist. Sighing in exasperation in my head, I turned back around slowly. "What?" I licked my dry lips, the cold starting to get to them as the temperature seemed to have dropped.

"Uh..." Austin sighed, his eyes staring into mine. "Thanks for returning it."

I gave him a firm nod, turning back around again.

"Just make sure you don't do that again."

I ignored Austin's comment, walking calmly back towards my house. Only when I was inside my bedroom did I freak out, and only then did I register what he had said.

I growled, glaring at my window. "Asshole." I hissed, making my way towards the window. As soon as I reached it, I grabbed the curtains, but as soon as that happened, Austin walked into his room across from mine. He raised an eyebrow at me, but I just swiped my curtains closed, not bothering to acknowledge that there was a voice in the back of my head that wolf-whistled at his six-pack.

I blinked, my eyes still remembering his stupidly smug smirk, and the arrogant way he raised his eyebrow at me.

So, yeah, Lexia may be a pain in the neck, but Austin was a pain in the ass.

* * *

"I thought you were hanging out with Lexia today?" I asked as Carmin and I headed up to my bedroom.

"I was going to, but Lexia was visiting her grandparents today. She told me she barely ever saw them, so I didn't really mind that she was busy." Carmin replied as I threw myself onto my bed.

"Well, what do you wanna do today?" I sat up, watching Carmin as she threw her bag onto my beanbags.

"We could watch a movie?"

"Sure." I walked over to my desk, taking a seat as I opened the drawers. "What kind?"

"I don't mind!" Carmin replied, "Hey, can I open the windows? It's kind of stuffy in here. Plus, the weather's been getting weird; changing from hot to cold all the time."

"Okay." I replied, shuffling through the movie DVDs. "How do you feel about watching Hunger Games?"

"Whatever." She replied. The sound of curtains opening filled my room, followed by a gasp from Carmin.

"Is that Lexia!?" Carmin gaped, looking out my window.

I glanced up, "I thought Lexia was visiting her grandparents today. Why would she be with Austin Moon? In his bedroom?" I got out of my seat, walking towards my bedroom. Looking over Carmin's shoulder, I almost gasped at the sight of Carmin's girlfriend kissing Austin. "Is that...?"

"It has to be. Her hair's exactly in the same messy ponytail as it was this morning and those shorts... those are mine because I let her borrow them yesterday." Carmin's voice cracked as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her hand came to wipe at them, but she was already sobbing, running over to my bed and collapsing on it as she cried her heart out.

I wanted to hug her, and assure her that it was okay, that I never liked Lexia anyway because she kept taking everything that was Carmin's, but I had a better idea. I was going to talk to Austin and Lexia. Through mine and his window. Right here, right fucking _now_.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because it was fine writing it. Well, technically, editing it, because I had written this a few days back... Anyway! I hope you review, follow and favourite this story (and me) because History is the only other story that I'm updating (from the ones that I have published) besides That Clich** **é Love Story, and my TCLS readers would know that I'm a huge procrastinator that puts off work, so it's a little bit of an effort to update. Plus, I love hearing the feedback from everybody!**

 **Don't forget review, follow and favourite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to update History. For my TCLS readers, I'll update that in a week or so. Sorry about the inconvenience.**

 **History**

* * *

I opened my windows, not even bothering to make sure Carmin was okay. I just wanted revenge, for Carmin.

I cleared my throat slightly, but watched Austin and Lexia violently kiss against the door of Austin's bedroom. I was disgusted that they kept the window open -what a stupid idea- and I was even disgusted at how they were ferociously kissing (or should I call it making it?).

"So, Lexia, how're your grandparents?" I spoke up, raising my voice slightly so that Austin and Lexia could hear from the small distance.

And I guess it worked, because Lexia and Austin had stopped, pulling away from each other as they turned towards the window.

I smirked when I saw Lexia's eyes widen.

"Ally..." She whispered, taking a step towards me.

I waved at them, a fake smile on my lips. I could hear the faint cries of Carmin become quiet as she listened to our conversation. "Hi, Lexia!" I looked over her shoulder at Austin, who glared at me. "Hey, Austin."

"What do you want?" He simply asked.

I shrugged, "Nothing much. I was just wondering what Carmin's girlfriend is doing, making out with you, when she told Carmin that she was visiting her grandparents today." I turned towards Lexia, my voice turning cold and my stare turning challenging. "So, I'm curious, what's your excuse?"

"I-I..." Lexia stuttered before gulping, looking down. "I'm sorry." She glanced up, her eyes brimming with tears. Fake tears, but tears nonetheless. "Please don't tell Carmin."

I snorted a laugh, a smile appearing on my lips. "Oh, it's too late for that, honey."

Lexia's eyes widened, and her bottom lip trembled. "Is she there with you right now?" Her voice was shaky.

I guess it's a good thing I already know that she was going into theater, or else I would've actually believed she was sorry. "Why don't you ask herself?" I titled my head to the side.

Lexia gasped, tears rolling down her cheeks. I almost rolled my eyes at her.

"Carmin?" Lexia asked.

Carmin didn't reply for a while, and I guess I didn't blame her. I looked over at Austin, watching him as he crossed his arms. He stared back at me, curiosity and confusion on his face.

"How could you?" Carmin's voice was full of relentlessness.

"I'm sorry!" Lexia fell down onto her knees, crying and sniffling.

It looked like Austin was about to go help her, but I glared at him, making him freeze in his spot. He only shook his head, rolling his eyes at me.

"You're not forgiven. I don't forgive you; I won't ever forgive you." Carmin sniffed inaudibly, making me turn my head towards her. "I never want to see you again."

She was staring at the ground, but her voice was so clear, it scared me. Just a little.

"But, Carmin... please-"

" _Goodbye_ , Lexia." I glared at her through the wide gap between mine and Austin's bedroom. Lexia nodded, still crying as she stood up and raced out of Austin's room.

Austin was still frozen in his spot, watching me.

"You okay, Carmin?" I turned towards my best friend.

She nodded, sniffling. "I will be." She nodded, grabbing her bag. Carmin walked over to me, flipping Austin off over my shoulder before turning around and walking out.

I smiled slightly when Austin's eyes widened, but dropped it when Austin turned towards me.

I need to have a nice, long chat with this asshole.

* * *

"Did you really not know that Lexia was taken, or did you just not care?" I immediately asked, my hands tightening against the windowsill.

Austin scoffed, taking a step towards his window. "Why do _you_ care?"

"I _care_ because Lexia and Carmin were dating, and Carmin is my best friend." I glared at him.

"I didn't know that Lexia and your friend were dating. I didn't even know that Lexia was her name, she told me her name Ashley and that she was visiting Miami for the week. She told me that she just wanted a hook-up and so I agreed." Austin replied.

"Really? You didn't even think twice of it?"

"No. Why should I?" Austin snapped, leaning over his window. "I was just in for the sex."

I rolled my eyes, "That's all that is for you guys, isn't it? Just fucking sex."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't."

"Maybe you should reconsider that, or else you'll run out of women to fuck with."

Austin smirked, "That's impossible."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." I repeated what he said.

Austin glared at me. "You know, if you want a boyfriend in the future, you should probably change what your perspective of the population of men."

I scoffed, "Maybe I don't want a boyfriend."

"What? Are you lesbian?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Either way there's nothing wrong with being lesbian." I paused, "Obviously you didn't know Lexia was lesbian."

Austin smirked, "Don't you mean bisexual? She did want to hook-up with me, if you don't remember."

"I wish I could forget. I'd like to erase the fact that someone's actually interested in you from my mind." I smirked at him smugly.

"You know what?" Austin scoffed. "Maybe you shouldn't be such a bitch."

"Maybe you shouldn't be such a dick." I replied.

"Maybe you shouldn't look through other people's windows!"

"Maybe you shouldn't leave your fucking windows open!"

"Ugh, you're the most annoying-est know-it-all ever!"

"That's not even a word!"

"See!? You're suck a fucking know-it-all!"

I growled, "Ugh, just keep your goddamn windows closed or at least close the curtains!" And with that, I slammed the window shut and swiped the curtains shut.

Yeah, Austin Moon was a total pain in the ass.

* * *

 **So, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3. I'm not sure when I'll update this story, so don't get your hopes up too much. _** **Thank you for reading and don't forget to review, favourite and follow! Bye!**


End file.
